


You only love me when you're drunk

by Danny_LKAA



Category: South Park
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_LKAA/pseuds/Danny_LKAA
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski & Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	You only love me when you're drunk

I loved you ever since I can remember  
I told you once, a bleak December  
You laughed it off, thought it a joke  
You couldn't see it, my heart broke  
Ever since I can remember you loved Wendy  
Ever thought of her when you've had Brandy?

Knowing that you've had too much  
Knowing, but still longing for your touch  
It was out first kiss, at that party  
It wasn't our last, though you don't love me  
You say you do each time you drink  
You've long forgotten, running to the sink

Never did I mention it  
Never you'd remember it  
For you are hers, not mine to hold  
For I'm not yours, alone and cold  
Your kisses burn, a warning bell  
Your confessions false, it hurts, it's hell  
I love you, I love you, will you ever see?   
I hate you, don't leave me, you'll be the end of me


End file.
